Missing You
by JPMod
Summary: The day after the Diablo Incident “So the Drama” , Yori’s personal world undergoes a change after reading surprising news. Standalone oneshot


My thanks go to RedWingnut for betareading this story. Thanks! (big grin)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: All Kim Possible characters are the copyright of Walt Disney Corporation. I'm just  
borrowing them to write up a story with no intention of making any money. This is for fun. All other characters in my stories, that Disney doesn't own, are mine. :)

A/N: Just want everyone to know that I've written this short story with no intention to tie it to either my TUY or TRU fanfic series. It can though fit either series as well as canon (TV series), so anyone can imagine this story with any of the three.

Story rating: Rated K+ (aka PG)  
Written: February 2006

Summery: The day after the Diablo Incident ("So the Drama"), Yori's personal world undergoes a change after reading surprising news.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Missing You  
By JuPMod (aka JPMod)

The fireflies were dancing in the air, their little lights blinking on and off. The outside temperature was comfortable for this time of year, not cold or hot, just right for one to be outdoors. The skies have some clouds lingering about as the last rays of the setting sun shone red in the darkening sky against the mountain background. Japanese, color, paper lanterns hung from the overhangs on the buildings, providing soft illumination for people to see and walk around.

Yet all of this didn't registered on the mind of a young Japanese teenager as she stood on the edge of the wooden porch staring straight at nothing particular. The fireflies were flying around her, and the lanterns shined from the roof's ledge above her. A slight wind blew her shoulder-length black hair forward as well as the loose ties of her white gi's sash belt.

For Yori, Yamanouchi's best female ninja student, she felt numb. Numb after she read the news on the newspaper a few minutes ago. News she knew most in the secret ninja school has read before she was able to get the chance during dinner. News that also came with a photo that made her lost her appetite and fled the dining area to seek solitude. Solitude she knew, for the time being, she needed.

In her mind's eye, she could still see him - blonde hair, brown eyes, a goofy smile, red jersey worn over tan/brown cargo pants, and white sneakers on his feet. Since she first met him when he had stayed at Yamanouchi during the one-week student exchange, she has grown to admire him, trust him, and like him. The last time she saw him was at the stronghold of Gorilla Fist, aka DNAmy, after rescuing Sensei. She'd watched his face fading in the distance as the helicopter, carrying Sensei and she, flew farther and farther away from him. She had been hoping that one day she would again meet him again, and maybe something more might blossom between them.

Those dreams, she knew now, weren't probable anymore. She had her chance and lost it. Her breaking heart knew she has no hope to ever being the girlfriend and love of Ronald Stoppable.

Closing her dark eyes, Yori couldn't get the picture, she has seen in the paper, out of her mind. The article mentioned about the devastating attack of the giant Diablo robots that has caused havoc around the world yesterday, and it also told of the valiant success of Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable in stopping the killer robots. She was proud knowing Stoppable-san once again stopped evil from winning. Yet she was taken aback upon seeing the photo - a photo of Stoppable-san and Possible-san kissing at their school's prom. It was enough to tell her everything she needed to know regarding where Stoppable-san's heart laid, and it wasn't with her.

Opening her eyes, which began to water, she swallowed the growing lump in her throat. The emotional pain in her chest was growing, and she knew the dam was soon going to burst.

As her hair and sash belt again flowed with the breeze, she sensed him behind her. From the time when she began training at Yamanouchi, she always admired his knowledge and wisdom. In many ways, he became like a second father to her, and she would always respect him for everything he had taught her.

"There's no shame in releasing tears, Yori-chan," he spoke in a soft voice, convening his sympathies and concern.

His gentle words was enough to open the flood gates, and she closed her eyes as the tears came rolling down her cheeks, small sobs coming from her mouth.

He quietly took a few steps to stand besides her, as she cried, and continued to speak in that soft comforting voice. "You cared for Stoppable-san deeply. I've seen how you look at him when he was here briefly at Yamanouchi. The same when you both rescued me not so long ago. Love is one of our strongest emotions. Sadly, it is also one of the most fragile.

"There is no shame in loving him, Yori-chan. Now you must let him go."

Tears still pouring out, she opened her eyes, and her mouth breathed to form words around her weeping. "It's not… easy… Sensei."

The wise, old master of Yamanouchi sadly shook his head slightly. "No, it is not." He paused to let one of his favorite students absorb the meaning. "I've instructed the other students to respect your privacy for the time being."

Still crying, Yori shook her head a bit. "What am… I going… to do?"

Sensei gazed up at his grief stricken pupil. "Tomorrow you will continue your training and education. You will move on. You can do nothing more." With those words, the ninja teacher turned around and left her to her privacy.

As the last glowing rays of the sun faded and the fireflies flew around her, Yori mourned out her broken heart, knowing she has lost a chance for love… a love that could have been hers.

The End

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After story A/Ns:

1) As anyone may have guessed, this story has been inspired by the great Yori art titled "Yamanuchi's Lonely Heart" by Minnesotamutt over at DeviantArt. It's a wonderful art of Yori looking sad, and it fitted perfectly in what I envisioned Yori might look and feel if she learned that Ron has chosen Kim. Check out the link in my author profile to Muttly's Yori art, for I highly recommend it. You rock, MM! (big grin)

2) As I mentioned before, this story can fit with canon (TV series), my TUY series, and the TRU series. It was intended to stand alone, but it can fit any of the three.

3) I don't want to hear any complaints that Yori wouldn't cry. That's a load of rubbish. Being human, she has feelings like anyone else, and if her feelings for Ron were strong, she would feel a broken heart upon hearing the news of Ron and Kim. She would mourn and eventually move on. I can see her being down in the dumps for a while, but she will move on and not carry a torch for Ron for years as some fanfics shown her. I don't see her the type to still pine for Ron for so long.

4) For those waiting for the next TUY story, it's currently being betaread. I'll post it when I feel it's ready to be posted. :)


End file.
